


Break Free

by StoriesWhispered



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Flash Fic, Freedom, Unity Day (The 100)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 10:58:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8283434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoriesWhispered/pseuds/StoriesWhispered
Summary: Unity Day Party is the deadline to Clarke's freedom. 
Written for the Bellarke Fanfiction October Flash Fic Competition. Prompt: freedom





	

The Unity Party was tonight and then it was it. The End. 

To her choices, plans, and freedom. But no one knew that. 

Bellamy suspected, she was sure, but he didn’t really know. He just knew her mother was finally coming, because Octavia couldn’t keep a secret from her brother if her life depended on it. She had also been trying to not so secretly match-make them into a relationship so she could date freely without Bellamy interference. 

Still, it was party and she was going to have fun. 

~~~~

The party was loud, with barely legal delinquents spilling out into the field; crowding around bonfires and tables filled with copious amount questionable drinks. Clarke had nestled herself into a Quarters game with some kids she vaguely recognized, warmth spreading through her limbs after every round, when Bellamy found her. 

“Hey,” she said, a little shy. 

“Hey,” he responded, smiling slightly. 

She abandoned her game, beaming brightly at the drunken goodbyes she got. 

“Looks like you’re having fun.”

“The best!” Her smiled dimmed, but she injected as much cheer as she could to her statement. 

He rocked on his heels, studying her, eyes narrowed in concerned and she knew what he was going to find because he knew. Bellamy always knew, ever since their weird almost date; she had opened herself up and now he could peer into her soul with one piercing look. 

Panicking slightly, she took a step closer to him, noting with some satisfaction how his stupidly handsome face twisted in surprise; she didn’t let it stop her, closing the gap between them, pressing gently, slowly. 

It took him all of three seconds to respond, taking over the kiss with with rough enthusiasm. 

He tasted like cheap beer and freedom. She had never tasted anything as sweet.


End file.
